Because You Raped Me
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Robin wants something from Starfire, so he takes it. Who will help Starfire recuperate? Why, Raven of course! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Since I don't own D.C. Comics, I don't own the Teen Titans.

AN: Ok, so, as I mentioned before in **Secrets, Love, and Problems** (past story, check it out if you haven't already), I would be doin some bangin on Robin. Well, if you're readin you must've wanted to see it so here it is.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at titans tower.

Everyone was relaxing in their own way: Robin was training, Beast Boy and Cyborg were having a videogame tournament with snacks on hand, Raven was meditating and Starfire was floating beside her reading a book and sipping the bottle of mustard Robin had bought her.

Suddenly, the crime alarm sounded and everyone raced to the Observation Center.

"What is it, Cyborg?" Robin exclaimed.

"Looks like Cinderblock broke out of jail." The metal teen replied. "He's robbing a jewelry store." Robin gave the command, "Titans Go!" and they all sprung into action.

Starfire carried Robin by his arms (the R-Cycle had been crashed) and Beast Boy carried Cyborg by the shoulders (the T-car needed a new engine). Raven levitated near the rest of the team.

Starfire dropped Robin on top of Cinderblock and started shooting starbolts at the cement villain. She caught Cinderblock in the eyes and he bent over in pain. Robin smashed him in the head with his batarod. Cinderblock stumbled back into the blast of Cyborg's blue ray-gun before getting caught in the death grip of a green python. Cinderblock tried to escape but Raven kept whacking him in the head with a metal flagpole. Finally, Cinderblock gave a groan and sank to the ground. Raven and Starfire wrapped metal poles around him and the team headed home.

On the way, Starfire pecked Robin on the lips and purred. Robin smirked and glanced up at her, saying, "When we get back, Star, when we get back."

Starfire giggled and muttered, "Actually, Robin, I am quite tired and I feel very… weak. Maybe tomorrow night perhaps?" She yawned and they lost a bit of altitude. As they got closer to the tower, Starfire kept losing altitude. Soon, Robin was dangerously close to the bay's surface.

"Uh, Starfire?" Robin looked up. Starfire's eyes were nearly closed. When they closed completely, Robin braced himself for the drenching from the lake. Thankfully, they were on the island so Robin tucked and rolled, landing on his feet. Starfire on the other hand, landed heavily on the ground, snoring soundly. Robin gently picked Starfire up and carried her into the tower.

"Yo Robin," Robin turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were standing extremely close to each other. They smiled at him and Cyborg said, "We're going to the arcade, we'll be back in two hours." "No, three." Beast Boy corrected. Cyborg leaned down to whisper something into his ear and Beast Boy gave him a cocky grin in return. Robin shook his head and watched them leave. Turning to Raven, he saw the young mage staring at him and Robin opened his mouth to speak. Raven held up a hand and told him, "I'm going up to the roof to meditate for a few hours. See you later." Robin watched her teleport away, and then carried Starfire into her room.

He stripped her down and laid her on the bed.

Starfire's eyes slowly slid open and she looked at him for a moment.

"What are you doing Robin?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm going to give you what you wanted earlier." He breathed into her ear.

He stripped himself down until he was in his boxers and crawled on top of Starfire. The young alien rolled over onto her side and breathed a deep sigh of sleep. Robin rolled her back over onto her back and put his full weight on her.

Starfire groaned in protest as he tore off his boxers. "Robin, I am tired. Please let me be." Robin pressed his cockhead into her lips and forced her lips open. Starfire's mouth snapped shut so fast that her teeth clamped down on Robin's head. Crying out in surprise, the boy wonder jumped back.

Starfire slowly sat up and glared at him. "Let me be." She commanded.

With a growl, Robin grabbed Starfire by her hair and slammed her against the wall. Starfire cried out in pain and whimpered.

"So you don't want me now?" Robin demanded. "So you just build up my anticipation and then drop me like an unwanted rock?" his hand tightened around her hair and Starfire screamed.

"Robin!" she shouted. "what have I done? All I did was refuse to make love once. It is no big deal that I do not want it right now."

Robin glared at her with a hungry look and snarled, "Well you're getting it, whether you want it or not." He spread her legs and entered her hard.

Starfire screamed and said, "Robin, that hurts!"

Robin grinned and said, "And it will only get harder." He demonstrated how much harder it could get and Starfire shrieked. "Go ahead and scream, no one can hear you." Robin taunted.

He pushed into her harder, while his hands played with her nipples. Starfire was so weak all she could do was endure the pain and terror. When Robin's mouth closed around her nipple, the young alien struggled to get away from him but her limbs weren't connected to her brain.

As Starfire cried, Robin took what was rightfully hers without her say. Unable to move and barely able to think besides the pain, Starfire cried out to the only person she knew could hear her.

* * *

So, whaddya think for it being the first chapter. Yeah, yeah, I know, it's short. Sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Though if i did, the show would probably be different anyway.

AN: Sorry it's taken so long, y'all. I've been in school and cooped up in a place that doesn't allow me to add or update stories from their computers and doesn't have the kind of Internet connection I need to upload them from my laptop. My bad for all of you who were waiting. Although reviews are not always answered they are still greatly appreciated. Remember, me being still in my teens, I will be very happy that people actually like my writing. My cousin says i jump up and down like a kangaroo when I see people who add my stuff to the Author Alerts and Favorite Stories. I just wanna let you know, I don't jump up and down like neither Kanga nor Roo. I jump and bounce like Tigger. I'm sorry, I'm babbling like Willow Rosenburg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer). Please continue with the story.

* * *

Chapter Two

Raven had just gotten back to her room after two hours of meditation. She thought it would be quiet without the boys playing the videogames in the tower. Instead, as soon as Raven reached her room and sat crosslegged on the floor, she heard a voice filled with terror scream inside her head.

_Raven, help me! Robin is hurting me and I cannot move!_ Raven fell flat on her back on the floor (luckily she wasn't floating so she didn't actually fall). _Please Raven, help me!_

Raven sat up and looked around. She sensed something but she didn't know what it was. She knew the voice belonged to Starfire, but she couldn't tell where the frightened young Tamaranian was.

She decided to check Starfire's bedroom first. When she phased through the wall, Raven felt as though she were about to vomit.

Robin stood near the far wall, completely naked. Sitting before him, also naked and tears streaming down her cheeks, was Starfire. Raven glanced over and realized that there was a hole in the wall where Starfire's head was. Looking closer, Raven saw that Robin was holding Starfire by her hair and must have smashed her head into the wall one or two times.

Raven threw up a shroud around herself and began inching forward. Starfire's lip was bleeding and she was covered in multiple bruises. As Raven watched in disgust, Robin shoved his cock into Starfire's mouth and ordered, "Suck me." With fear-filled eyes, Starfire slowly began sucking on Robin. Robin let go of her hair and put both hands flat against the wall, rocking his hips faster and faster. A few minutes later, there was a low groan from Robin and a shrill whimper from Starfire.

"Swallow." Robin commanded. Starfire made to spit his serum out but Robin clutched her throat and rubbed it until she swallowed it.

_Why is Starfire putting up with this?_ Raven wondered in alarm. Then a memory came back to her.

_**Starfire was carrying Robin back to the tower when she leaned down and kissed him. Robin told her she would get it when they got back to the tower but Starfire told him she was tired and weak.**_

_Apparently Robin doesn't know the meaning of the words 'no thanks.' _Raven thought.

Robin suddenly growled and threw Starfire against the wall that Raven had just come through. Starfire's head smashed into the wall and there was a _crack! _as Starfire crumpled to the ground and lay still. As Robin slowly walked toward the fallen alien, Raven quickly revived her. A few minutes later, she wished she hadn't.

Robin clutched her throat. "You _will_ obey commands." He growled. He grabbed her arm and twisted it. Starfire's scream of agony tore through Raven and ripped her heart to shreds. The courage to interfere that Raven had lacked before now came to her and calculated an attack in her head, but something Robin said, made her demon blood boil so much that she attacked immediately. "Go ahead and scream," Robin sneered at the pained extraterrestrial. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven can neither hear nor help you right now."

Using her powers, Raven picked up Starfire's dresser and threw it at Robin. Robin jumped out of the way, but he was a little too slow and it caught his leg, making him yell out in pain. The rest of the dresser crashed into the wall…and Starfire, rendering her unconscious. "Damn!" Raven cursed, taking note that her voice had gotten a bit deeper. That was an accident that couldn't have been helped.

While Robin lay on the ground, Raven raised a chair and dropped it on top of him. There was a sound of wood hitting flesh and a cry of pain.

"Go ahead and scream," Raven said. "No one can hear you."

Robin jumped to his feet, taking a battle stance and demanded, "Show yourself, coward!"

Raven sent the bookcase flying at him. "You are one to talk," she responded as Robin tried –and failed – to dodge it. "You rape a girl when she is weaker than she normally is. That's much higher on the scale than my cowardice if you ask me." As Robin lay on the ground, Raven used her powers to pick him up and fling him back down. Then she broke a bar off of the bed and wrapped it tightly around him.

"Wait a minute," Robin said in sudden realization. "There's only one person I know who can do all this. RAVEN?"

Raven grinned wickedly and made herself visible. "Took you long enough." She hissed.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, struggling against his bindings.

"Stopping you from hurting the girl you stole from me."

"WHAT?"

Raven ignored Robin's outburst and went over to Starfire. "Star?" she gently shook Starfire. When the young alien didn't wake up, Raven shook her a bit harder. "Star?"

When, again, Starfire didn't wake up, Raven whipped out her communicator and dialed Cyborg's number. He picked up on the third ring. He was panting and his voice sounded a bit strained. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Cyborg?" Raven asked. "I need you and Beast Boy up here, right now. It's urgent. I'll give you the details when you get here but the basis of it is that Robin raped Starfire ad now I'm taking her to the infirmary."

There was a gasp on the other end and Cyborg practically yelled, "We'll be right there."

Raven shut off the communicator and picked up Starfire. Sparing one last disgusted glance at Robin, Raven began running for the infirmary, too panicked to risk teleporting.

When Starfire was hooked up to the machines and they were saying that she was still alive was when raven finally breathed a deep sigh of relief. She then set to work healing Starfire's multiple bruises, leaving just a few so that she can show them to Cyborg and Beast Boy when the two got there.

As Starfire began coming to, Raven noticed that her skin was slightly green underneath the orange tint. Opening a portal to give her a bucket, Raven set the bucket right where Starfire vomited a moment later.

Raven waited until after her friend was finished to ask, "How are you feeling Star?"

Starfire groaned and lay back down onto the pillows.

Raven nodded. "Get some rest. Cyborg and Beast Boy will be here soon."

Though Raven's emotions were raging already, she decided to take one small chance and kissed Starfire's forehead. Something exploded in the tower and, from the yell Robin gave off, it must have been near him. Raven felt that something was wrong with him being in Starfire's room but pushed it to the back of her head.

A few minutes after Starfire drifted off into sleep, Raven heard Cyborg and Beast Boy come through the door. She was walking down to get them when she heard a crash and footsteps pounding to get to the boys. Raven's eyes widened as she realized that Robin had somehow broken free of the pole.

She hurriedly teleported down to Cyborg, took hold of his hand and teleported back up to the infirmary. Cyborg fell to his knees as soon as he saw Starfire on the bed.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Robin raped her and I had to save her. I accidentally dropped her dresser on her but I still got Robin off of her."

Cyborg checked Starfire over and gave a sigh of relief.

Just then, the two heard panting behind them. The pair turned to see Beast Boy standing in the doorway, bent over breathless. He examined Starfire carefully before turning to Raven.

"Are you sure it was Robin?" he asked, his one slightly suspicious.

"Of course I'm sure it was Robin." Raven growled. "What, do you want to see the inside of my head,_ again_, to believe me?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Robin just said that you attacked both him and Starfire while they were making' love. He said you tied him to a pole on Starfire's bed and took off with Starfire in your arms."

Raven was fuming by the time he was finished. "Come on." She snarled. "We're going into my head."

* * *

Thanks to all those who commented, i hope this is something like what you expected. Chapter three should be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. They belong to D.C. Comics.

Here's the third chapter for all of those who were waiting.

* * *

Chapter Three.

Raven led the way to her bedroom but stopped just outside of the door and thought a moment.

"Cyborg," she said. "Go get Robin."

Cyborg quickly obliged and was gone. There were multiple bangs, yelling and a few groans of pain. Soon, Cyborg was back again, carrying a struggling Robin over his shoulder. Raven nodded and opened the door to her room.

Inside, everything was dark. Raven led the way through her room and to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and took out her mirror. Everyone stared into it and was sucked into her mind. Raven led them to a chamber just off to the right of her happy place. Entering it, they were greeted by a tall, adult version of Raven wearing a white cloak.

"Hello Raven," said adult Raven.

"Hey Cella," Raven replied. "We were wondering if you could show us my most recent memories? The ones that happened five minutes ago?"

Cella nodded and motioned for them to follow her. She turned from an adult to a teenager to a baby and back to a teenager. Everyone followed Cella down a long strip of what appeared to be film. There was a film on their other side that looked almost exactly the same but also different.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy said. "What's over there?"

Raven spared a small glance at the other strip of film. "That's stuff that I imagine." She continued on.

Beast Boy stopped at a particularly vivid imaginary and snorted with laughter. "Wow Raven." He chuckled. "I didn't know you had such a vivid imagination."

Raven slapped him in the back of the head and they moved on. After a few minutes Cella stopped and slapped herself in the forehead. "I'm so stupid, here let me…" she pointed a finger at the strip they were following and moved it back.

They came to the very last memory and Raven touched it, sliding right through it. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at it in apprehension. One of Raven's hands came back out and grabbed them, pulling them through as well.

They emerged into Raven's room, but it was different. Raven had lit candles so she could meditate. Suddenly, a really loud voice reverberated through the room._ Raven, help me! Robin is hurting me and I cannot move! _They saw Raven fall and look around. The voice sounded again, even more desperate. _Please Raven, help me! _ They followed Raven through the wall. Cyborg and Beast Boy cried out in surprise at seeing what Robin was doing to Starfire. When the memory ended, Raven walked through her memory self and disappeared. Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged and followed her.

They came out in Raven's brain again. "Now do you see that I was telling the truth?" Raven asked the boys wearily. They nodded, unable to say anything.

"I was just-."

All of them threw Robin a sharp look when he tried to speak up. He instantly quieted.

They exited Raven's mind and went back to the infirmary. Raven threw up a force field so that Robin couldn't come within five feet of Starfire's motionless form.

Suddenly, the computers rang. Cyborg clicked a button and Galfore's smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Titans." He greeted them. "How are you? Where is my little bungorf?"

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy moved aside so that Galfore could see Starfire.

Galfore's smile faded as a snarl formed on his lips. "Who did this!" he demanded.

The same three titans pointed at Robin who smiled weakly through the telekinetic shield.

"You?" Galfore couldn't mask the surprise in his voice.

As he was about to say something, everyone heard a moan from the bed. Raven and Cyborg fell to their knees beside the bed as Starfire groaned and sat up. She took a look at her surroundings and her eyes landed on Robin.

Starfire's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to scream. There was a bright flash of light and Starfire disappeared. In her place was a baby just barely born.

Everyone turned to Galfore for an explanation. "When a Tamaranian has a traumatic experience, they turn into an infant. You have to work her back up through her years, titans. Take good care of her." He glared at Robin. "You are no longer welcome on Tamaran. You may never come back." He signed off.

Robin snorted and said, "I don't want to go back to _that_ planet anyway." Everyone shot him a glare and stared at Starfire.

* * *

I'm Sorry it's so short. Don't get mad at me. Some chapters will be longer than this, but sadly not all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. They belong to D.C. Comics.

_AN: Okay, sorry it's taken so long. Honestly, I've been bored. I've been extremely bored. But now, I'm working on another **BtVS**, **WOWP**, and my first **Jane and the Dragon**. I mean, I like the show even though I don't get to watch it often. Anyway, I'm working on the rest of it now, but here's chapter four. If anyone is wondering how I know so much about certain things a girl my age (my profile age is wrong by the way, I'm a bit younger than 18) shouldn't actually know about, let's just say, I've been through a simulatory experience that I hope never happens again._

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

The baby began to cry.

Cyborg ran out to make a bottle.

Raven picked Starfire up and immediately handed her to Beast Boy. "Why'd you give her to me?" he demanded, rocking Starfire back and forth.

"Because I want to see who she's most comfortable with." Raven told him. Starfire wasn't liking Beast Boy that much.

"May I try?" Robin asked.

"I'm watching you Boy Wonder." Raven snarled.

Beast Boy made to hand Starfire over but the baby seemed to have other plans. She kicked and flailed, clinging to Beast Boy and trying to get as far away from Robin as possible. Beast Boy hurriedly pulled the girl back. Starfire quieted a bit and screamed, "Hunny!"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven and the two shrugged their shoulders. Beast Boy passed the baby to Raven and Starfire quieted to small sniffles. "Hunny," she whimpered, patting Raven's chest.

Raven's eyes widened as Starfire clung to the chest of her leotard. She pulled her cloak around both herself and Starfire as Starfire pulled. There was a ripping sound and Raven blushed, grateful for her cloak. She sat down on the bed and let Starfire feed. The baby was persistent to find as much milk as possible and her gums kneaded Raven's breast to get it.

Raven bit back a small groan and thanked Azar that demons started lactating at thirteen and didn't stop until they were twenty. Everyone sat in relative silence as Raven fed the Ravenous infant.

"It took me forever to…figure it…out…" Cyborg's voice trailed off when he entered the room.

Everyone was quiet for a bit as Raven continued feeding Starfire.

Finally, when Starfire yawned and began closing her eyes, Raven gathered her cloak around the two of them and teleported to her room. She used her powers to make a crib out of her bed and set Starfire in it. She then made a pallet for herself on the floor next to the crib and feel asleep.

_**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **_

In the morning, Raven woke up to the sound of bars rattling. She glanced up and saw a one year old Starfire staring down at her.

"Mama," the baby said. "Me hungry." Raven sat up and summoned a new leotard from the wardrobe and threw her old one into a portal to be repaired. She pulled on her new leotard and she and Starfire went down to get some breakfast.

Raven set Starfire on the table and began preparing the milk. She filled up a bottle and turned back to Starfire only to find the young baby floating two feet above her head. Raven smiled and brought her back down, easing the bottle into her mouth. Starfire drank eagerly and within three minutes, was finished with the bottle. She burped and laughed before floating into the air again.

She floated away from Raven and towards Cyborg. Cyborg caught her in his metallic hands and smiled at her. Starfire laughed in his hands and bit down on his finger. Cyborg heard a crunch and knew that the young baby was about to try and bite off his finger. He quickly pulled his finger out of Starfire's mouth and gave her a breadstick instead. Starfire happily munched on the breadstick for awhile, while Cyborg and Raven sat down to eat. "Well, we know she likes you too." Raven said, a small smile gracing her lips. "She doesn't like Beast Boy and absolutely hates Robin." Cyborg nodded and continued eating his bacon sandwich.

Beast Boy came through the door a few moments later and joined them at the table. Last to come in, and latest for some reason, was Robin. Raven had put up a telekinetic wall around the table since Starfire was sitting in the middle of it and Robin went over to eat by the counter. When Starfire was finished with her breadstick, she began to float again. She zoomed around the entire room, laughing and squealing the whole time.

Raven let the wall down so that the three titans at the table could keep an eye on the baby. A few minutes after Starfire began her little flying exercise, Robin got up to leave. Just as he reached the door, Starfire collided with the side of his head and they both went down. Robin had to maneuver properly so that he didn't squish Starfire and she didn't land on the floor. So, Robin ended up laying flat on his back by the door with a screaming, flailing Starfire on top of him.

Raven quickly came over and picked up the baby while Beast Boy helped Robin up. Robin left the room and Starfire's eyes began to shut. Raven smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. There was a bright flash of green light and Raven found a thin, slightly pale three-year-old in her arms.

She grinned at Cyborg and took Starfire back to bed. Now she made it into a twin bed to fit her friend. She climbed in beside Starfire and pulled the covers over them. "Good night, Star." She whispered into the baby's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, Yeah, I know I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 5

Over the next few days, Starfire grew to the age of six. Cyborg and Raven were very careful not to get angry if the young Starfire did something wrong. They reprimanded her lightly and Starfire nodded in understanding that she shouldn't do it again.

Starfire was very inquisitive for a six year old and if she didn't understand something, she would ask Raven (her Momma) or Cyborg (her Uncle Cy). They would explain it to her as best they could and Starfire would be happy to know more. Once she caught sight of Beast Boy on the TV and looked over at the changeling. She poked and pushed at him, trying to figure out how he changed from one animal to the next. It took both Raven and Cyborg to pull the young Tamaranian off of the changeling and then Beast Boy had to explain to Starfire exactly how he changed from one animal to another.

One day, Raven and Cyborg both had errands to run. Raven was at the store buying food and Cyborg was at the mechanics getting his car checked. Starfire was left at the tower with her Uncle Beastie Boy. Beast Boy and Starfire watched cartoons, played rock, paper, scissors, and watched cartoons some more. Starfire was incredibly fascinated with the many different shapes and patterns that the cartoons had. She especially loved Johnny Bravo, Ed, Edd, and Eddy, and Courage the Cowardly Dog.

While Starfire fascinated herself with the cartoons on the TV screen, Beast Boy fell asleep. Starfire watched the funny characters on the screen for a while after he fell asleep before yawning and lying down next to him. She closed her eyes and began to drift off when the sounds of footsteps reached her ears.

She slowly sat up and glanced around. The footsteps were getting closer and she turned to face the door. At the very last second, the footsteps veered away.

Starfire flew over to the door in curiosity and went in the direction the footsteps had faded to. She heard a strange whirring sound and many bangs coming from a room at the very end. Sneaking over to said room, the little alien peeked through a crack in the door. She saw machines of all shapes and sizes with giant bags hanging from the ceiling and weapons hung up on the far wall. She opened the door a bit to see where the strange noise from earlier was coming from.

On the other side of the room, there was a boy fighting other people. Every person he punched or kicked went smashing to pieces at his feet. Starfire gasped and flew over to help those poor people.

"Stop villain!" she shouted, barreling into the boy. The young teen fell to the ground with Starfire on top of him and the people froze immediately.

Starfire glared down at the boy. "Why were you attacking those poor people?" the six-year-old demanded.

The boy glared back and said, "I wasn't attacking them, they were attacking me. That's what they're programmed to do. Can you please get off of me?"

Starfire blushed slightly as she climbed off of the taller person. "What's programmed?" she asked.

"It means that all they can do is attack me. If I punch or kick them to pieces that means that I did my training right."

"Training?"

"Yes, that's what all of the Teen Titans do so that they can fight the other villains." Starfire nodded in understanding.

"May I try?" she asked. The boy nodded. He clicked a button on a nearby wall and the people started back up again. Starfire punched a few of them out of the way, but more still came. Soon, the small Tamaranian went down under a mass of robots. She cried out for help once before there was a bright flash of light and the pile got smaller.

Robin's eyes widened and he ran over to help Starfire up. He moved all of the robots out of the way and saw that Starfire was a baby again. "Damn!" he cursed under his breath as he carried the small child back out to the common room. He set her down beside Beast Boy and went to go finish training.

Raven felt something bad in her chest and she dialed Cyborg. He picked up on the first ring. "Cy, I think something's wrong with Starfire." Raven told him.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "I'm heading back to the Tower to check on her now." Raven nodded and teleported to the Tower. She arrived at about the same time as Cyborg and they went in together. When they entered the common room, Raven and Cy gasped to see Starfire a baby again. They looked to their sleeping teammate and wondered what had happened.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried.

The changeling woke up immediately and took a groggy look around. "What happened?" he asked sleepily.

"You're going to be torn to pieces if you don't tell me what happened to Starfire." Raven growled. Beast Boy held up his hands in a calming gesture.

"Wait a minute, Rae," he said. "I've been asleep for at least two hours. I didn't do anything to Starfire."

Just then, Robin walked through the door, freshly showered and wearing his costume. Raven and Cyborg both glared at him and Cyborg pinned him against the wall. "What did you do to Starfire?" Raven asked through gritted teeth.

"Why do you automatically assume it's me?" Robin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because we know for a fact that BB wouldn't let anything happen to Starfire if he was awake." Cyborg growled. "so what did you do?"

Robin raised his hands in the same gesture that Beast Boy had. "I didn't do anything until she came and interrupted my training. She attacked me and demanded to know why I was attacking innocent people. I explained the whole training concept to her and she asked if she could have a try. Of course I said yes, I mean, she may be little but she's still Starfire."

Cyborg's hand tightened and Robin hurried to continue. "Anyway, she went down under a lot of them and I ran over to help. By the time I got to her, she had already turned back into a baby."

Cyborg let out a groan of frustration while Raven went over and picked up Starfire. The baby smiled at Raven and the sorceress couldn't help but smile back. She put a hand on Cyborg's shoulder and the half robot let go of the team's leader. Robin fell to the ground and caught his breath before standing back up and glaring at Cyborg. Cyborg returned it and the Boy Wonder left the common room.

Raven glanced down at Starfire and sighed. "well, Cyborg, looks like we have work to do." The two Titans left the room, going to their separate rooms to think.

Beast Boy yawned and stood up. "I'm going to bed." He said to no one in particular and left the common room.

* * *

Okay, ran out of ideas of how to get to the next step so I threw this in to make it work. Hope it wasn't too horrible. Please review. =}=]


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, Yeah, I know I don't own Teen Titans.

Sorry it's taken me so long but I'm getting there. Here's a small taste of a surprise for you.

* * *

Raven sighed as she set Starfire in the bed. This time, unable to resist her urges, the young mage lay down next to her teen-turned-baby siren. As the little baby slipped into slumber, she muttered something that made Raven extremely happy. "Raven."

In the morning, Raven found a small redheaded toddler in bed next to her and smiled at the tiny three-year-old.

"Morning Starfire." She said.

"Morning Momma." The little one said cheerfully.

Raven sat up and stretched, cracking many stiff joints. She carried Starfire downstairs and to the kitchen. She made Starfire some bacon and a sippy cup of orange juice. Starfire gobbled it up and hiccupped.

Laughing slightly, Raven sat down next to her and began to sip her cup of tea. Not too much later, Cyborg and Beast Boy came down. "Morning' Rae," they both called. "Morning' Star." Cyborg fixed up another plate of bacon and Beast Boy got out some tofu.

Eating heartily, the three watched Starfire begin floating into the air. Raven put a rope of telekinetic energy around the baby to make sure that she didn't stray too far away. As Starfire floated through the air, the three Titans in the room talked about the lack of villainous activity.

"It could mean that they're plotting against us," said a voice from the doorway. Raven and Cyborg groaned as Beast Boy slammed his head in the table. "We need to make sure by making rounds and seeing if any of them attack us. If they do, we'll know they're trying to get us. The only question is when to do it."

Raven sighed. "I'd have to stay here, Robin." She told him. "Starfire's too young for her to go anywhere. She could get hurt."

Robin shot her a glance. "Take her with you in some telekinetic sphere. She should be safe in that right?"

Raven stared at him for a moment before reeling Starfire back in from floating near the ceiling. She clutched Starfire to her and glared at Robin.

"I'm not going." She growled.

Robin returned a less impressive glare. "I'm leader of the group. You have to do what I say and I said that you have to go out on patrol with the rest of us."

Raven stood with Starfire in her arms. "You're not the leader. We just follow you because we don't always have the best of plans when we're alone. You aren't my father and you're definitely not my mother, so I don't take unnecessary orders from you. Plus, I believe we all remember who put Starfire in this vulnerable position in the first place and it's a three against one count that we all want to kick your ass. You're in no position to give orders Robin."

With that, Raven teleported to her room. When she was in the hallway, Raven let out a sigh of exasperation at the arrogance of the team 'leader.'

She let Starfire fly in front of her as she made her way to a grove of trees just on the opposite side of the bay from the city. Sitting Starfire on the ground beside her, Raven began to meditate. Stretching her mind out over the city, searching for any criminal activity. Not finding anything, she turned back to Starfire. The young toddler was trying to catch a butterfly. Raven chuckled and went over to help.

Lightly catching the butterfly, Raven held it out for Starfire to see. Starfire petted the butterfly and giggled when it walked onto her hand. Leaning close, the little alien began inspecting every inch of the beautiful insect. Just then, Starfire began to cry and Raven leaned down to see what was wrong. The butterfly had bitten her.

"Wait a minute," Raven muttered. "Butterflies don't just bite someone."

Catching the insect again, Raven began looking it over. When she came to its eyes, she saw small cameras inside of them. Raven surrounded the butterfly in a sphere of dark energy, picked up Starfire, and flew back to the tower.

"Hey," she called. "I've found something that might help us with this whole villain thing."

All three boys turned to her and saw the butterfly. "Dude, how can a butterfly help us?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's got cameras in its eyes." Raven replied.

Robin came over and took the butterfly gently. Then he smashed it onto the table. Miniscule nuts and bolts flew everywhere.

"What did you do that for?" Raven demanded.

"Because, now we can find out exactly how it works. Cyborg and I will put it back together." Robin and Cyborg gathered up the pieces of the broken butterfly and left the room.

Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other and both of them shrugged. Raven saw Starfire cradling her hand, so she kissed the bite from the butterfly. Starfire looked up at her and smiled. There was a green flash of light and a seven-year-old Starfire stood before them.

"Uncle Beast Boy, can you teach me how to play video games?" she asked straight off. Her voice wasn't as high as Raven was used to; about an octave or two lower.

Beast Boy scratched his head and nodded. The two went over to the TV and Beast Boy pulled up the different games systems it had. Raven smiled and sat down to read a book.

A few minutes after Beast Boy had taught Starfire how to play, Raven heard a shrill cry of "No! No! Wait! AH!" she looked up to see Starfire beating Beast Boy at the game. She laughed when Beast Boy made another attempt to get passed Starfire and the young alien cut him off. Raven went back to her book and continued reading.

A few hours later, Beast Boy got up to get something to eat.

"Hey Raven," he called. "Can you go to the store and get some more food?"

Raven looked up from her book, remembering that she had left the store without buying anything. "Yeah, Beast Boy . Star and I will be right back."

Raven and Starfire flew out of the tower and into the city. Levitating over buildings, Raven pointed out all of the buildings they passed. Starfire kept asking about the different people and vehicles that went by underneath of them. Raven explained almost everything before they reached their destination.

As they were walking through the isles, Starfire stared around at the many assortments of food. Raven went down the breakfast foods isle and found that Starfire wasn't following her anymore. Looking back, Raven saw the young alien staring at the many assortments of cereal.

"Momma, what's this?"

Raven went back and explained it to her. "This is cereal, Starfire. It's a breakfast food most people eat when they're in a hurry."

"Why did you not get any?"

"Because no one in the tower eats it." Raven started walking again but turned back to see Starfire standing in the same spot. "Would you like some, Star?" Starfire turned to her with a smile. She quickly picked out a cereal and brought it to Raven.

Raven cocked an eyebrow at the Trix cereal in her hands. "Okay, if this is what you want." She put it into the cart and they moved on.

When they were finished shopping, Starfire helped Raven carry the bags to the tower. Putting the food away, the girls talked a bit about the different villains and which ones are most dangerous. When they were nearly finished, Cyborg and Beast Boy came in and began helping.

Soon, the groceries were put away, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games and the girls were meditating on the couch. Out of nowhere, Starfire erupted into a flash of green light and sneezed. As the light was disappearing, everyone saw that the sneeze had burned through the television screen.

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed. "I was winning!"

Starfire-a very sweet—looking, eleven-year-old Starfire—stood and waved a hand at the television screen, muttering a few words in Tamaranian. The screen was repaired in seconds.

"Thanks Star!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted before continuing their game.

Suddenly, the crime alarm started going off. Robin came rushing into the room. "Cyborg what is it?" he called.

"Looks like Cinderblock is back."

"Titans Go!"

Raven and Starfire shared a glance before Raven sighed and nodded her head. The girls rushed out after the boys and soon caught up to them. Cinderblock was bashing buildings with a bus that he had obviously just picked up.

When he saw the Titans coming, he threw the bus at them. It missed Cyborg and Robin, Beast Boy skirted around it and Starfire just barely got out of the way in time. Raven, seeing the bus coming, put up a telekinetic shield that made the vehicle smash to pieces. The titans began attacking Cinderblock, but the stone guy kept getting up and fighting back.

Finally, Raven got tired of all the fighting and swooped in to deliver a series of quick blows. Instead, Cinderblock caught her and began squeezing. Raven screamed out and Beast Boy flew over to help. Cinderblock caught him too and began squeezing the life out of both of them.

Starfire had come up underneath Cinderblock and was now punching at his underarms to get them to chip off. With every punch, some strange, dark mist flowed into Starfire's body, but her tactic worked and the two captive titans began falling towards the ground. Starfire caught them both and began freeing them as Robin and Cyborg went on attacking Cinderblock.

As Starfire was finishing up, Cyborg was running away from Cinderblock's stomping feet. Starfire went over and began smashing through the legs as well. Soon, Cinderblock was nothing more than body and head. Starfire went charging at the mass of concrete headfirst and sent the entire thing up into the air. When it came down, Cinderblock crashed to pieces and the last of the mist entered Starfire's body. "Way to go, Starfire!" the boys cheered. They all came over to clap her on the back or give her a hug.

They were surprised when Starfire turned to them with glowing red eyes. "Back away and I will not make her hurt you."

The voice coming from the small alien's body was far from her own. In fact it sounded a lot like… "Dad?" Raven whimpered.

"Yes Raven, I am back. Well, no. I just want to conduct a small test to see if you are all worth what you are living for. The villains of this city have told me that they don't want you around and have called someone from space to fight this here alien. I want all of you to train her so that she can fight. If she succeeds, I will go to the most outer recesses of space and not bother many again. If she fails, this body is mine and I will control it like I controlled yours. Good luck."

The red glow faded from Starfire's eyes and she collapsed on the ground. Everyone gathered around her and Raven picked her up. The team headed for home.

* * *

Nice I think I did pretty good. Any foreshadowing in there? I wonder... oh well, you'll find out soon enough anyway. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, Yeah, I know I don't own Teen Titans.

Sorry it's taken me so long but I'm getting there. Hint: Here's the foreshadowing I mentioned.

Chapter 7

Over the next few days, Robin kept asking if Starfire was going to train. Cyborg and Raven were getting tired of him asking, so they asked Starfire if she wanted to train with them.

The extraterrestrial seemed a little afraid of training, but with some coaxing from Raven, she decided to give it another try. Cyborg and Raven stayed close by just in case, but Stafire was doing great. She quickly got into the rhythm of the robots and, soon, was almost as good as Robin. After a bit Beast Boy came in to watch and the three Titans (Robin was on patrol) watched their younger teammate train.

Finally, a week after he made his appearance, Trigon reappeared. "Hello, daughter and earthlings. I've come to tell you that the alien coming to fight is here. I hope you've trained this small thing well."

Just then, something could be heard crashing through the roof. Everyone got ready to face some villain or other and Robin came rushing into the room.

There was a second of silence before something smashed through the roof of the commons area and landed with a slight thump.

The smoke hadn't cleared yet, but Starfire gasped and growled, "Blackfire!"

Everyone stared as an eighteen-year-old Blackfire stepped out of the smoke. "Hello, Sister."

Duh duh duh! Blackfire's come back for a third round! Sorry it was short but I don't like beating around the bush unless it's needed. So, Yeah! Please review, I'm bored and I need someone to talk to.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, Yeah, I know I don't own Teen Titans.

I've kept yall on enge long enough, here's chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8

Starfire snarled under her breath as her sister walked over to Robin and shook his hand. "Aw, is Sissy jealous?"

Starfire stood tall, or as tall as she could being a head shorter than she would have been at her normal age. "No," she retorted. "One, why would I be jealous of you two? Two, what do you want?"

"Why Sister, I'm here for another round of battle. The villains of the city believe that I have to get rid of you so that Robin can fly off the handle and the Titans fall apart." Blackfire went over to stand in front of Starfire and her smile turned malicious. "So, what do you say to a duel? The winner gets to stay here on earth while the loser has to go back into space."

Starfire thought it over and nodded.

"Good, now the battle will take place tomorrow. You have all night to train Sister." With that, Blackfire flew out of the room and down the hall.

Starfire stared after her for a moment before sighing and sinking down onto the couch. Raven sat next to her and rubbed soothing circles into her back. Starfire glared out the window for a few moments before standing and walking over to it.

"Don't worry, Star," Beast Boy said. "We can take her on for you. If you're still too young to fight someone like six years older than you then we can-."

"No!" Starfire growled. "I will not let age differences get in the way of what I want. And I want to show my sister that I am not as little as she thinks I may be." Starfire turned to them with narrowed eyes and began walking toward the door.

"Where are you going Starfire?" Raven asked.

Starfire stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I'm going to go train, Momma Raven." And with that she continued on outside.

Raven and Cyborg shared a worried glance and followed her. When Starfire was on the side of the bay opposite the city, she began her exercises. She took off running around a meadow she found in the woods. Cyborg and Raven could barely catch up with her at the speed she was going. Starfire ran around the meadow about two hundred times in less than five minutes. Raven and Cyborg watched as their extraterrestrial friend jumped into the air and began practicing battle tactics.

Finally, after about an hour of this, Starfire started back for the bay. Raven and Cyborg breathed sighs of relief. They gasped when Starfire jumped into the bay. The two older Titans glanced at each other before peering into the water.

Raven opened her mind to see if she could find Starfire. She found her but then the alien's essence was gone. After a few seconds it was back and gone again. This continued for a couple of minutes before Raven realized what Starfire was doing, she was swimming laps around the bay. Raven relaxed backward.

"She's just swimming laps," she told a confused Cyborg. The metal teen relaxed back as well. However, they both got worried when an hour passed and Starfire hadn't come up out of the water. They shrugged it off because Starfire had alien lungs, but another two hours passed.

Finally, as Raven was just about to jump in after Starfire, Cyborg pointed to a spot near the tower. Raven saw something red spreading through the water and her nose instantly told her it was blood. She gasped and looked at Cyborg. He had his head hung low and was staring at the ground. Raven let one tear slip as she and Cyborg got ready to go back to the tower and tell the others the bad news.

Suddenly, Starfire sprang out of the water and high into the air. She flopped down onto the ground beside the bay and looked up at her friends, panting.

"Do you know that this bay is actually saltwater?" she asked. "A squid and three octopi live in it and they tried to strangle me. Don't worry, they won't be doing anything to anyone else anymore."

She stood up and shook herself like a dog. "Let's go back home." The young alien said brightly. The two older titans followed Starfire up to the tower.

Cyborg stopped at the commons area to play videogames with Beast Boy, but Starfire continued up to the roof. Raven followed her and saw that the young alien was meditating. Raven smiled and sat down to meditate with her. Raven tried to sense Starfire but she could sense neither her mind nor her body.

_**She must be building blocking walls****.**_ Raven thought. _**But why?** _Then it hit Raven._**So that my father can't mess with her just in case she lo****ses.**_ Raven sighed and just sat to watch her friend.

Soon, though, the dark witch fell asleep next to Starfire's floating body. When Raven awoke in the morning, Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing over her. "Where am I?" she asked. "What happened?"

"You were out cold." Cyborg replied. "Starfire brought you down to bed last night before going back up to the roof."

"Wait, so where's Star?"

"Still up on the roof as far as we know." Beast Boy said.

Raven nodded and the trio made their way through the tower, heading up to the roof to see Starfire before the battle. They met up with Robin and they all climbed the stairs. Raven was the first one out the door and she gasped when she saw her love. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed behind and Robin struggled to keep his in, failing as well.

A thirteen-year-old Starfire stood before them in a dark purple T-shirt with her jewels pinned to it. Her long wristbands were replaced with short ones that just barely covered her wrist and her boots had been replaced with sandals. She wasn't wearing her skirt; instead, she had on formfitting black jeans that would still make it easy to move around. The sunlight was bouncing off of her back and it outlined her red hair making it blaze while her eyes shone with a defiance that brightened her entire face. Her posture added to the fact that her name was perfect for her. Princess Starfire.

Everyone stared at her for a moment before Raven head someone coming up the stairs. Blackfire appeared a moment later in her normal attire. Her hair was sleek as ever and she had a slight sparkle to her skin. Raven noted the small bags beneath her eyes and the slight droop of her eyes. _She must not have slept very well last night._ Raven thought. _That's good news for Star._ Blackfire walked over to her sister and smiled.

"Ready to go Sister?" she asked.

Starfire grinned back. "Of course." She replied.

They linked hands and began flying. It wasn't overly fast; it was more of a lazy pace. Raven wrapped the rest of the team in a sphere and followed. She saw Starfire and Blackfire talking idly as they flew and wondered what was going on.

"Dude, I thought they hated each other." Beast Boy said. "What happened?"

"Blackfire is luring Starfire into a false sense of security." Robin responded. Raven kept a close eye on Blackfire as they flew.

They finally reached their destination: the Sahara Desert. Here, Starfire and Blackfire couldn't break, bust, blow up, or utterly destroy anything. Cyborg used his laser to draw a large circle in the sand to make an arena. Starfire and Blackfire flew down and both stood in the center. Beast Boy was acting as referee to start the match off.

"Now," Robin said. "The rules are simple. First one to pass out on the sand is the loser. You both must stay inside of the circle unless you are thrown out. If you are thrown out, you can get back in. Ready? Begin."

He jumped back as Blackfire launched herself at Starfire. The thirteen-year-old dodged to the left and Blackfire soared past her. Starfire grabbed one of Blackfire's legs as her sister was passing her. She began swinging the older teen around and let her fly into the sky.

Blackfire began attacking from the sky and Starfire instinctively pulled her hands over her head. What she hadn't been expecting was a green shield to come over her and block all of Blackfire's attempts. Through the shield, Starfire sent a lot of starbolts at Blackfire.

They all missed her and Blackfire decided to tease her sister. "What's the matter? Not at your best today, Sister?"

Starfire waited a moment before lowering her shield and smirking up at Blackfire. She held up one finger and pointed behind her sister. Blackfire turned, but was too late to dodge the bolterangs. They all hit her squarely in the chest and she began plummeting toward earth.

Before she could hit the ground, Starfire flew up and caught her. Smoothing her sister's hair away from her face, the younger alien sister threw Blackfire to the earth. Blackfire hit the sand with a thud and a cloud of smoke appeared where she lay. Starfire stayed in the air and stared warily at the cloud of dust.

Out of it, burst a very pissed Blackfire. The older sibling sent many blackbolts up at her sister, who dodged them and began flying down to Blackfire. She stole a glance behind her before smiling. When she was nearly to Blackfire, Starfire pulled back up at the last second and all of the bolterangs hit Blackfire.

_**Seems her plan backfired****.**_ thought Raven gleefully. _**Star's too smart for it.**_

Starfire approached her down sister and kneeled down beside her. Just as Starfire stood back up, Blackfire reached up and pulled one of Starfire's legs from underneath her. The redhead fell to the sand and Blackfire stood. Blackfire picked her sister up by her leg and began smacking her down onto the sand. Starfire grunted every time she hit the ground and Raven cringed.

After awhile, Starfire went limp and Blackfire threw her onto the ground, placing a foot on her chest. Sneering down at her sister, Blackfire began to gloat.

"See, Sister? You are still too young to challenge one such as I. You look, act, and fight like you did when you were thirteen."

Raven shared a look with Cyborg, but they both kept their mouths shut.

"Your pitiful friends couldn't even help you this time. Robin is too arrogant and stuck up to do anything for anyone else. The only reason he saves people is so that he can get approval from his old mentor. Batman couldn't care less about how well he does because he's too full of himself.

"Beast Boy is such an idiot, I don't understand why you all don't just send him to school and save the city on your own. Cyborg is nothing short of a junk heap. Honestly, Sister, what kind of princess surrounds herself with trash? That tin can teen needs to be thrown in a dumpster."

Blackfire pressed her foot harder into Starfire's chest and continued on.

"And Raven—self-conscious, shy, insecure Raven—is so out of control that she actually put you all in more danger than I did. I wanted you all in prison. She nearly got all of you killed. That dark witch needs to go to a mental institution or something. Otherwise, she'll flip on all of us. Seriously, Sister, when are you going to get rich friends who will actually know what they're doing? This is a group of amateurs."

With that, Blackfire began pressing her foot lower and lower, trying to break Starfire's ribcage. Starfire's eyes flew open and she bit into her sister's leg. "Do I really fight like I'm still thirteen?" she asked sweetly as Blackfire jumped off of her and massaged her leg. "Let's see exactly how well I fought back then."

Starfire charged at Blackfire and punched her in the jaw with a starbolt charged hand. Blackfire went flying and Starfire ran to meet her when she landed. Starfire kicked Blackfire in the stomach as the latter was landing. Blackfire soared back into the air and Starfire caught her, throwing her down to the ground and sending starbolts after her. Starfire kept the starbolts going and didn't stop until she lost her breath. She stayed high in the air and waited for her sister to stand, as Starfire knew she would.

Sure enough, Blackfire stood as the cloud of smoke around her dissipated. Starfire began floating higher until she was out of the earth's atmosphere. She took a deep breath and flew back down as fast as she could. As she got closer to the ground, Starfire increased in speed. She saw Blackfire's eyes widen and smiled slightly.

There was a boom and a mushroom shaped explosion cloud rose fifty yards into the air. The rest of the titans were thrown backwards by the fierce wind that came from it and a sand cloud rippled outward in a circle another twenty yards.

When the giant mushroom cleared and no more sand was flying, the team crept back over and saw that Blackfire was buried deep into a crater in the center of the arena. Starfire stood over her with barely concealed weariness. Blackfire slowly stood and stared at Starfire for a second before collapsing into the sand. Starfire fell to her knees and looked up at the titans. They saw that Trigon was the only thing keeping Starfire from collapsing next to her sister.

"Good job Titans." he said. "You have trained her well. As promised, I will go to the farthest recesses of space."

Black mist rose from Starfire's body and she collapsed onto the ground as it disappeared high in the sky. The rest of the titans stared up at the point where it disappeared before going to get Starfire. Before they could reach her, a bright green flash caught them off guard. Looking back down after the light disappeared, they saw a fourteen-year-old Starfire lying next to Blackfire.

Starfire slowly opened her eyes and stood up. "My head feels like it was run over by a truck," she said. "Why am I so beat?"

She looked down at the ground and caught sight of her sister. "Oh yeah, she's why." growled Starfire. "Wait, did I win?" Everyone nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief.

At that moment, Blackfire stirred and stood up. "Wait a minute," she said, taking a closer look at Starfire. "How did you get older?"

"Sister," began Starfire. "Do you remember when you had that horrible experience and you turned into a baby again?"

Blackfire nodded.

"I think that's what happened to me." Starfire rolled her eyes as Blackfire burst into laughter.

When Blackfire could speak again, she asked, "Who was it, Sister? Did you know who they were?"

The rest of the team pointed at Robin and Blackfire's eyes suddenly glowed.

"You?" growled Blackfire. "You promised me that you would never hurt her. You gave me your word that you wouldn't let any lasting harm come to her. You…! Ugh, I ought to slice you to shreds with my nails!"

Blackfire took a step forward before stopping and thinking about it. "Actually, I'll let your team mates handle it. I can sense that they want to do the exact same thing. They just haven't done it yet because Starfire isn't her appropriate age. Goodbye Titans. I'll see you around, maybe."

She turned to Starfire. "Farewell Sister," murmured Blackfire. "Take care and please be careful." Starfire clutched her sister in a hug and mumbled back a promise in Tamaranian. "Good girl." Blackfire took to the skies and everyone watched her fly away.

There yall go. Hope it's good enough. I've finally finished finals so I'm in a good mood. I passed most of them. only failed one. But it wasn't one that mattered all that much. I'll just take the class over and try harder. Later. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah, Yeah, I know I don't own Teen Titans.

Back-to-back. Here's chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

The entire team took off for home and began celebrating with pizza.

After the small celebration, everyone went back to the normal routine. Starfire accompanied Raven in meditating, Robin went to go train, and Beast Boy and Cyborg played videogames. After awhile, Starfire turned to Raven.

"Mom," said Starfire. "Can I talk to you in our room or a bit?" Raven nodded and they went to her room. Starfire made sure the door was locked before turning to a slightly confused Raven.

"Mom, c-could you… what I mean is… will you… show me… how to h-have sex?"

By the end of the short speech, Starfire's cheeks were burning. Raven quickly did the math in her head. _I'm fifteen and she's fourteen. Is that illegal? No it's only illegal when you're eighteen and she's sixteen and a half. Since that's not going to happen anytime soon, you can have sex with her._

Raven took a breath to steady her emotions and nodded. The older teen led Starfire over to the bed and sat her down.

"Tell me if I'm being to rough okay?" Raven told the younger teen.

Starfire nodded and Raven cupped one of her cheeks, bringing their lips together. Starfire moaned slightly and brought her arms around Raven's neck. Raven slowly deepened the kiss and laid Starfire back on the bed.

She quickly disposed of both of their clothing and began stroking Starfire's cheek. Raven gazed down at the naked figure of the girl she loved and brought one hand to her breast. Lowering her mouth to it, Raven traced around the small peak before suckling on it like Starfire had suckled on her as a baby. Starfire gasped at the sensation and raised her chest slightly. Raven moved from one breast to the other and Starfire moaned every time.

Finally, when Raven thought her chest had been tended to enough, she moved down Starfire's body. The young alien began shaking and Raven stroked up and down her slit before slowly opening her lips and entering her. With two fingers inside of Starfire, Raven used her mouth to play with Starfire's labia. Starfire bucked continually to the fingers.

"Please," panted the aroused alien. "Please, I need it faster."

Raven was all too happy to give her daughter/friend the climax she needed. Pumping her fingers faster, the mage flicked her tongue over the swollen clitoris and Starfire came very hard

"Oh yes!" the little alien cried.

She held Raven close as she climaxed, her hips bucking uncontrollably. When it was over, Raven lay next to the redhead and stroked her cheek. Just as she was going to suggest Starfire rest, there was a knock on the door and she sensed Robin on the other side.

Pulling on a cloak, Raven went to go answer the door.

"Hey is Starfire ok?" asked the Boy Wonder. "I thought I heard someone groaning in pain…"

Raven nodded. "Starfire's going through some girl things at the moment, she's not feeling too good."

Robin raised his hands. "I'll leave that to you, Rae." He turned and began walking toward the training center.

Raven sighed in relief. She closed and locked the door. As soon as she turned around, a pair of soft lips collided with hers and eager hands pushed the cloak to the floor.

"I need more," breathed Starfire. "Please mom, please?"

Raven chuckled as she led Starfire back over to the bed. That night, they fell asleep entwined together.


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, Yeah, I know I don't own Teen Titans.

Three chapters in one night. I did good, all for you guys. Here's the last chapter. Hope ya like it.

* * *

Chapter 10

Raven woke up the next day to find a fully fifteen-and-a-half-year-old Starfire lying next to her. She leaned down and softly pecked Starfire on the forehead before getting up and going to the shower.

When she got out, Raven saw Starfire sitting up on the bed. She hadn't bothered to put any clothes on and so Raven could see all of her luscious curves. Starfire looked up as Raven entered the room and smiled at the sorceress. Raven returned the smile and sat down next to Starfire. Starfire leaned her head on Raven's shoulder and sighed in content.

"I may have to return to my room today when the others find out that I am fifteen again." said Starfire. Raven groaned and nodded.

"Yeah, you might." They stayed that way for a few more minutes before someone knocked on the door. Raven hurriedly pulled a pair of Starfire's clothing from a portal and let the extraterrestrial dress before opening the door. She was slightly surprised to see robin at her door, but was sure not to let it show.

"What do you need Robin?" she asked patiently.

"I need to speak with Starfire in private." replied the Boy Wonder. Raven nodded with slightly narrowed eyes and motioned for Starfire to come closer. Robin looked her up and down before nodding.

"Could we speak in your room, rather than here?" he asked.

Starfire shot a glance at Raven who nodded. She turned and followed Robin to her bedroom. Starfire stayed standing while Robin sat down on the ruined bed.

"Look, Starfire," Robin began. "I know that I've done something bad to you, but I was wondering if we could still make it right. I've been seeing a therapist so I should be a bit better. I'll try not to touch you for a few weeks until I'm sure I can control myself at least once. Do you think it could work?"

Starfire took a deep breath before replying.

"Robin," began Starfire slowly. "I am sure it took you awhile to come to understanding with how wrong what you did to me was, but I cannot date you. I have found someone else."

Robin's eyes widened, before narrowing.

"It's Cyborg, isn't it?" he growled.

Starfire shook her head.

"Beast Boy?"

Another head shake.

"Well who is it?"

"I cannot tell you." Starfire mumbled.

Robin stood and took a few steps toward her.

"Tell me who he is!" he commanded.

"Make me!" Starfire retorted, shifting into her fighting stance as Robin did the same.

Just as they were about to leap at each other, Raven teleported in between them. She glanced at their postures and raised her hands. "I can come back later…?"

"No," growled Starfire. "Robin was just leaving."

Robin glared at her. "No I-!"

"My room, remember?" Starfire cut him off.

Robin glared at her once more before turning to Raven. "I was just coming to talk to you anyway, Rae," he said. "Could we go to my room?"

Raven nodded warily and accompanied Robin to his chambers. Robin sat down on the bed while Raven continued to stand.

"What is up with you two?" asked Robin. "Do either of you know what it means to sit down somewhere?"

"It's not just us, Robin." Raven replied. "The entire team is wary of you. If you were to call Beast Boy or Cyborg in here instead of me, they would also stay standing." Raven thought a moment. "No, Beast Boy might actually sit, but Cyborg would definitely stay standing. He loves Starfire almost as much as he loves Beast Boy. The only difference is that he loves Starfire like a sister. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Robin stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and getting back on track.

"I've been thinking about the day I attacked Starfire," he said. "Something that you said stuck in my mind. You said, 'I'm stopping you from hurting the girl you stole from me.' Did that have anything to with a love that was secret to the rest of us?" Raven hesitated for a moment before sighing.

"Yes, it does. Star has been the whole center of my world ever since she landed here. At first, I avoided her because I was sure that it was just her beauty. But a few months later, I realized that it was more than just desire for her body. I may be part demon, but I'm also human and I was hopelessly in love with her. But she was constantly coming to me talking about you. You can understand how pissed I was when you two got together, but I told myself that you would protect her. To see you hurting her made something inside of me snap and I just—I just went crazy." Raven sighed.

"So, like, are you two dating?" asked Robin.

Raven shook her head sadly. "Now she's found some other guy to be wrapped around her finger. I lost my chance again."

She turned away from him and teleported away. Raven made it back to her room and found Starfire lying on her bed, naked once more.

"Well, you seem to have become more comfortable in my room." Raven chuckled.

"I did spend half of my second life in here didn't I?" Starfire asked slyly.

"You seem to be more relaxed than the princess I met before." said Raven.

"Again, I spent most of my second life with you." Replied the smiling alien.

She sat up and beckoned Raven forward. Raven quickly phased out of her clothes and curled up in Starfire's arms. Raven played with a bit of loose skin on Starfire's belly for a bit before moving to her hip. She moved to Starfire's back and touched a nook at the base of her spine.

Starfire jerked slightly and moaned. "Raven, not there," she said. "That is my weak spot. That place is only when we want to make love."

Raven smiled evilly at her and touched the nook again. Again, Starfire moaned, but this time, she pulled Raven into a scorching kiss and laid her back on the bed. Lying with her full weight on the sorceress, Starfire began suckling on a soft breast. Raven gasped at the feeling and flipped them over so that Starfire was on the bottom.

Using this position, Raven kissed Starfire again. She cloned herself into three. One Clone tended Starfire's breasts while the other played with the alien's center. The real Raven's lips and tongue swallowed Starfire's gasp. Starfire climaxed faster than she ever had in her life. And it continued until she could barely breathe.

By the time Raven realized that Starfire couldn't take anymore, Starfire's chest was heaving and she was nearly unconscious. Raven quickly morphed back into one and she stroked Starfire's cheek gently.

"I love you, Star." Murmured the sorceress.

"As I love you, Raven." Starfire sighed happily before she passed out.

Raven chuckled gently before lying down next to her and falling asleep.


End file.
